


our way down our own paradise

by peridott



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i love them, my best boys, no beta we die like men, side hohong if u squint, very very domestic, woosang r very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridott/pseuds/peridott
Summary: Yeosang has the very sporadic tendency to not do what he’s told, and Wooyoung can only be so patient.When Yeosang refuses to make breakfast, Wooyoung takes matters into his own hands and gains access to some of Yeosang’s private blog posts.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	our way down our own paradise

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to [tia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricated/profile) !! thank u bestie for all that u do love u mwah 
> 
> kind of half-assed fic and based off a prompt that i don’t remember where i saw it 
> 
> anyways enjoy !! <3

“It’s freezing out there, oh God…” Wooyoung wrapped his jacket around himself tighter in a futile attempt to fend off the biting cold. “Please tell me we don’t have any customers yet. I want coffee for myself…”

Hongjoong nodded from behind the countertop. “Hm, cool story. You’ve got one at table twelve over there. Order’s on the counter.”

Wooyoung huffed, watched as how his breath misted in the air, and he could have cried at the fact that the cold had seeped its way inside. 

“By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask you this. Did you see what Yeosang posted a few days ago?” Hongjoong asked. 

Wooyoung turned to find a set of warm, expectant eyes looking at him. Confusion spreads across his whole body as he regarded Hongjoong with a frowning expression.

“That one post of his cat? Wasn’t that yesterday?” he questioned, watching as the elder’s calmed face turned confused too. 

“No, not that. Y’know, the one on his private Twitter account.”

“His rant about glasses being human rights? Saw that too.”

“No, silly.” Hongjoong looked on the verge of rolling his eyes. “His _private_ private account.”

Dumbfounded, Wooyoung extracts his phone out of his pocket and searches Yeosang’s twitter profile. All that comes up are the accounts of Yeosang’s he already follows. Weird.

Wooyoung looks up at Hongjoong, startled. “But _you’re_ following him?” 

“Well, yeah. How else would I know?” 

The younger boy huffed again as went through Hongjoong’s following, relieved that he wasn’t following many people in the first place. Eventually, Wooyoung found what could have been the account and sent a follow request without thinking twice. 

“I’m surprised you’re not following that account,” Hongjoong said as he pulled up the tablet for taking orders. “Jung Wooyoung, of all people.”

“What, does he say things about me there?” Wooyoung put his apron on, already fiddling around with the utensils cluttered around him. “Is he _cheating_ on me?”

“God bless, no. He just puts his deepest darkest feelings into words. He ran over some kind of animal yesterday and was panicking about where to put the dead body.”

“He doesn’t have a car… nor a license.”

“Oops,” Hongjoong pursed his lips, hiding a smile. “Forgot you knew that.”

“Okay then, so what did he post?”

“Why are you asking me? It’s his account, and _you’re_ his boyfriend.”

Wooyoung sighed. “You make it sound as if this is a big deal.”

“It kind of is. He vents and all that. It’s just funny messing with you.”

“Wait til you find out Yunho also has a private account where he vents his frustrations about having two boyfriends, one of which is a barista and the other being his internet boyfriend who happens to be some rich exchange student living in Australia.”

Hongjoong looked very well about to throw the tablet he was holding at Wooyoung’s head until he saw another patron cross the threshold. “Wait til we get home,” he threatened, to which Wooyoung only replied with a badly suppressed giggle.

By the time Wooyoung and Hongjoong’s shift ended, Yeosang had still not accepted Wooyoung’s request. Hongjoong, sensing the cause of Wooyoung’s frustration, told him that Yeosang probably needed two to three business days to accept him. Wooyoung only projected his sentiments through a poked out tongue in Hongjoong’s direction. 

* * *

Wooyoung knew Hongjoong and Yunho were probably already out and doing their jobs at the cafe. He knew Mingi and San were possibly already out at the gym. Jongho and Seonghwa were most definitely at that seminar. Wooyoung knew all his friends were out doing productive things, while he and Yeosang were still in bed at 10:30AM, fighting away the last dregs of sleep in their eyes but not quite getting there.

“Let’s get up,” Wooyoung yawned, side eyeing Yeosang sleeping next to him. “It’s ten thirty.”

Yeosang let out a grunt. “Ten thirty only? Five more minutes.” 

“You’re only sleeping in so that you can avoid making breakfast. Don’t lie, last week I made breakfast and now it’s your turn.”

“Mm.”

“Get up.” Wooyoung lightly shoved Yeosang’s arm. 

“Over my dead body. Leave me alone.”

Wooyoung had known Yeosang was going to put up a fight, but didn’t know it would be this bad. He thought back to what he could use to his advantage when the memory of Hongjoong telling him about Yeosang’s private Twitter account surfaced to his immediate mind. 

“I’ll go through your Twitter account,” Wooyoung threatened.

“You already follow that.”

“Your private one.”

“You already follow that.”

“Your _private_ private one.”

At that Yeosang stilled, and Wooyoung had to bite his tongue to hold in his laugh. Wooyoung reached over to the nightstand and unplugged Yeosang’s phone. 

“Well, you’re gonna have to guess my password,” Yeosang grumbled into the pillow as Wooyoung set the laptop in front of him. “I log out every time. Y’know me, absolute fuckin’ genius that I am.”

“Wow, smart.” Wooyoung rolled his eyes, but set his fingers on the keyboard anyway. 

He pursed his lips, fingers hovering just slightly over the keys. Cautiously, he typed in _yeosangisthebest_ , and wasn’t surprised when the typing bar became underlined in red, with an exclamation mark next to it.

Sighing, he tried _kangyeosang_. Wrong, once again.

Maybe there were numbers. Wooyoung typed in _kangyeosang1_. Nothing.

And then nothing, even after _yeosang1_.

Nothing again, even after _kyeosang1_.

The same result after _jwooyoung1_.

Wooyoung had to bite back his surprised gasp when the red underline disappeared when he typed in _wooyoungisthebest_. 

He smiled to himself as the page opened to Yeosang’s private profile, then snuck a glance next to him, where Yeosang still had his face stuffed in the pillow. Wooyoung suppressed a giggle and turned back to the screen. Without wasting any time, he scrolled down to the bottom—or as far as he could, after realising that Yeosang had made about one thousand posts. Wooyoung figured quick enough that Yeosang must have used this account whenever he wasn’t active on his other ones.

The first post that caught his eyes was relatively intriguing. 

> _i need to put this out into existence so this new year i’m gonna stop swearing and actually get better at my degree yup yup_

Recalling just a moment ago, Yeosang was clearly not keeping up with the first half of his new year’s resolution.

He found more as he went up, and he couldn’t help the feeling in his chest as he read each one, like his heart was swelling as he saw each post.

> _it’ll be a cold day in hell before i let someone tell me once again that mint choc ice cream is good_

  * > _why is jongho bullying me for it i’m right !!!_




> _san said that knowing how to use chopsticks is a form of aristocracy and ykw i get where he's coming from_

  * > _either that or he’s making fun of my fine motor skills . Hm_




> _you can tell a lot about a person by what they name their spotify playlists_

The next one put a grin on Wooyoung’s face.

> _wooyoung would kill me if i posted these on my main so here it is as an archive : the photos hongjoong just sent me_

Wooyoung sighed. He would have to deal with Hongjoong later, he told himself. 

> _still reeling over the fact that i had abs in grade four......... literally what was i doing then that i’m not doing now_
> 
> _why is seonghwa saying i look like a social worker just bc i won’t take off my jacket bc it’s cold Bro i’m anaemic??????_
> 
> _wooyoung really just told me that he won’t hang out with me because he doesn’t wanna deal with my gemini antics today . why am i dating him_
> 
> _and now he’s hugging me literally what the hell_
> 
> _i’m trying to get more protein into my system but there are only so many cans of tuna i can inhale before hongjoong hyung sends me to the hospital_
> 
> _bats look so ugly????? what the FUCK_
> 
> _i’ve decided that i hate everyone on this planet except for my parents. wooyoung is a variable_

Wooyoung couldn’t help but smile. He glanced over at Yeosang’s resting form again, then gently reached a hand over and stroked his hair. Yeosang didn’t stir, so Wooyoung went back to looking at the screen. 

> _wooyoung looks cute today but it’s already been 20 minutes i can’t tell him he’s cute bc it’s been too long but shit he’s so ??? CUTE_
> 
> _i wonder who died trying to prove that too much water is fatal for a human_

The next couple of posts took Wooyoung by surprise.

> _something abt my feelings for wooyoung feels different_
> 
> _wooyoung looks so pretty whatever he does it’s not fair ?? why does he let me look at him for free_

The latest post was a thread, and it was from a day ago. 

> _i think i’m in love with wooyoung_

  * > _like it’s only been three months but i’ve never felt so sure of something ever ….. this is so weird_

  * > _just yesterday we were going home on the train and we were just talking about life and all the places we would wanna go in the world and it was such easy conversation that i feel like we’re kind of like …. best friends ??_

  * > _like i feel like he’s my best friend and i hold him very close to my heart and i treasure him and i !!!!! love him with all my heart :((_

  * > _even looking back to the train ride we were talking about everything and i remember looking at the city lights and looking at wooyoung and the lights reflected in his eyes and he looked oh so very pretty_

  * > _and ok yeah i’m going in circles but it was like…. as our relationship strengthens and we explore our own bond it’s like we were making our way down our own little paradise_

  * > _wait this thread is getting kinda long_




> _i think i’m in love with wooyoung pt.2_

  * > _wooyoung can do the bare minimum and i’ll just smile to myself because ?? he’s so loveable it’s crazy_

  * > _and it’s so crazy because . i never thought it would get to this point . i know this is so bad but at first i thought we would be a temporary thing and that we’d just go back to our lives after fooling around w each other +_

  * > _soon but then we didn’t ?? and now we’ve been together for three months and i’m so happy we didn’t cut things off +_

  * > _like . he’s just so selfless ?? and kind ?? i still remember how for hongjoong hyung’s birthday he made the restaurant we were at sing happy birthday for him and he was just so happy to do it_

  * > _and then that one time he helped a lost little girl find her mother in the park when we were there…… his heart is so big and i just_

  * > _he deserves the world but the world doesn’t deserve him_

  * > _wait this thread is also getting kinda long_




> _i think i’m in love with wooyoung pt.3_

  * > _and how he’s so kind with anyone and everyone he meets. i’m just so in love with him it’s insane_

  * > _and he’s so good to me …. he’s always been supportive and has never invalidated my feelings on anything_

  * > _i’ve already talked to san and mingi about this and they say that it’s good and that i should tell him but idk how to_

  * > _i maybe wanna do something grand but i’m Actually broke_

  * > _this shouldnt be such a big deal but it is .. and idk why_

  * > _shit now i’m just thinking of wooyoung and i’m smiling already_

  * > _he’s next to me sleeping right now …… i hope he knows one day how much he means to me_




There was an inexplicable feeling that dominated Wooyoung’s chest, but he thought he could compare it to his heart swelling up in his rib cage. Once again, he looked over at Yeosang, before he shut the phone off and jumped out of bed, tugging Yeosang along with him, feeling this weird, giddy feeling pumping through his veins. 

“Yeosang-ah, wake up.”

“No.”

“Come on, let’s make breakfast together, since you clearly don’t only wanna do it yourself,” Wooyoung persisted, watching closely at how Yeosang sluggishly rubbed his eyes. Wooyoung was brimming with affection for the boy opposite him, and Yeosang had no idea. 

“You’re weirdly annoying today,” Yeosang mumbled, managing a slight glare through his bleary eyes. 

“Rightfully so!” Wooyoung pouted. “You don’t wanna make breakfast even though it’s your turn.”

“Fuck off,” Yeosang said, pushing himself off the bed and walking over to the kitchen. Wooyoung only giggled heartily to himself before he followed suit. 

Yeosang stood in the middle of the kitchen, a little idly to the side, like he didn’t know what to do. Wooyoung had seen the sight many times before, but that didn’t stop him from being amused by it again. 

“Come on, let me show you how to cook,” Wooyoung said, tugging Yeosang by the arm towards the stove. “I’ll save you from cooking this one time.”

Yeosang didn’t show any form of resistance, but the look on his face told Wooyoung that he wasn’t particularly enjoying any part of this. “I can’t tell if you’re being serious or not.”

“Oh, I am,” Wooyoung said easily, truthfully. He brought out the couple of ingredients that he would need to make a small breakfast for both of them. “But this doesn’t mean you’re excused forever. Oh, don’t give me that _look_ —I’m teaching you so that you don’t have to rely on me to cook every damn time we need food. We can only rely on delivery services for so long.”

Yeosang turned on his heel, just about ready to walk away. “Then don’t teach me.”

Wooyoung grabbed Yeosang back before he completely lost him. “Nuh-uh. You stay right here and watch.”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes, because you’re gonna make us lunch.”

Yeosang sighed, but leaned against the edge of the counter anyway, saying, “Just as long as I don’t have to cook right now.”

Wooyoung pushed back the urge to roll his eyes as he turned on the stove and got to work. He made sure that Yeosang was watching him as he gave him commentary on how he did everything. The only input that Yeosang gave was a hum whenever Wooyoung asked if he understood something, and Wooyoung took that as a sign that he was, thankfully, listening. 

A comfortable silence hung in the air after Wooyoung got done explaining something rather complicated. He wasn’t looking at Yeosang as he cooked, but he could tell that he was watching him. 

Wooyoung contemplated saying something about what he had seen earlier. Was it too early? Should he wait until later, when they hadn’t just woken up from about twelve solid hours of sleep?

But that was the thing—Wooyoung couldn’t _wait_ , he thought to him helplessly. Waiting would require patience, and patience seemed like such a chore when he was about to deal with the fact that Yeosang was _in love_ with him. It shouldn’t have been a big deal, but it was. 

Alas, he eventually blurted out, “So, when were you gonna tell me? Or was I just supposed to find out myself?”

Yeosang was silent for another couple of seconds, before realisation crossed his face. “You went through my private account, didn’t you?” he said. 

Wooyoung stilled. “How did you know?”

“You’re not exactly subtle with whatever you do.” At Wooyoung’s contemptuous snort, Yeosang rolled his eyes. “My phone isn’t on silent. You type really aggressively.”

“For someone who just got his private private account hacked into, you sound oddly calm.”

“So I’m right? You did go through my private account?”

“Well, yes—nice password, by the way—but that’s not the only thing.”

“Look, whatever weird ass picture Hongjoong hyung took of you, sort that out later with him. Your egg is about to burn.”

Wooyoung turned back to the egg in front of him. Yeosang wasn’t too far off of the statement that his egg was about to burn, but he wasn’t exactly right. Wooyoung flipped it once more before he loaded it onto a plate. 

“Right, Hongjoong-hyung,” Wooyoung mumbled to himself as he handed a plate of the omelette to Yeosang. The latter took it with a grateful smile, plucking out a fork from the pile of cutlery in one of the drawers. 

Wooyoung watched him with an odd sort of fascination that he couldn’t pinpoint. Once again, he was overwhelmed with that one giddy feeling he felt just moments ago, except it came back stronger than before. As he continued to stare at Yeosang, it only intensified. Yeosang wasn’t looking at him, but Wooyoung could tell that he knew that he was staring at him.

Wooyoung loved Yeosang, and he was more than glad to know that Yeosang very much loved him back. He just wanted to hear it from Yeosang himself. 

Eventually, by the time Yeosang had shovelled down half the omelette, he looked up, making eye contact with Wooyoung.

“What?” said Yeosang. 

Wooyoung merely shrugged, unable to come up with a verbal response.

Yeosang sighed. “Okay, look, if this is about them weird photos, I’m sorry. I’ll delete them.”

Wooyoung shook his head. “What? No—this isn’t about the photos.”

Yeosang opened his mouth to say something, but closed it right as a look of realisation settled on his face. “Oh.”

“Mhm.”

“Listen, I don’t think you’re _that_ annoying.”

“Oh, for the love of—” Wooyoung sighed aggressively before he strode across the small distance between him and Yeosang and grabbed him by the collar. Yeosang started in his grip, but didn’t push Wooyoung away, eventually sagging slightly where he stood. 

“Did you go through that _entire_ account within those five minutes?” Yeosang asked with a resigned sigh. “Because that’s actually kinda impressive.”

“No, you gremlin,” Wooyoung huffed, frustrated. “But I did read enough.”

Yeosang still wasn’t getting the memo. “Okay. And?”

Wooyoung didn’t say anything next, instead going ahead and planting a long kiss on Yeosang’s lips. He pulled away after a moment, by which point he blurted out, “You fool. You coward. I love you too.”

Yeosang merely blinked at him, seemingly nonplussed at the sudden confession. It was a moment of silence before he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Wooyoung’s forehead, smiling as he did. 

“So that’s what you read,” Yeosang said, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Wooyoung’s ear. “You couldn’t have picked a more romantic time and place other than the eleven a.m. in the kitchen to tell me.”

“Yeah, well you couldn’t have picked a more romantic time and place to vent all your feelings about me other than your private account which I worked tooth and nail to find the password too,” Wooyoung responded, pouting. “Now tell me you love me back.”

“I already did—?”

“Yes, but I want validation.” Wooyoung dramatically looped his arms around Yeosang’s shoulders and brought their faces closer. “You know me.”

Yeosang sighed. “I love you. A lot. I love you more than you think. You’re the love of my life. Seriously.” 

Wooyoung was overwhelmed by the warmth he felt right at that moment, by how close he was to Yeosang, by Yeosang’s words. He kissed Yeosang again, filled to the brim with the pleasant sensation that all but consumed him at this point. 

When he pulled away, he rested his forehead on Yeosang’s. Still high off of that feeling, Wooyoung whispered. “You still have to make breakfast tomorrow.”

  
  



End file.
